ALTERNATE! Things Never go to Plan!
by Teddybearwithfangs
Summary: This is the alternate story to Things Never go to Plan. This is the Bella and Jace version. Other things have changed as well, but the first chapter is similar before it completly changes. You dont have to have read THG2P to understand it. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

_This is the alternate story to, THINGS NEVER GO TO PLAN._

_There is a Poll on my Profile, which do you like better, Please vote._

_BxJ_

Chapter 1- My dirty little Secret.

"Please, for me. Please make a conscious effort to keep yourself safe. I'll do everything I can, but I would appreciate a little help."

"I'll work on it," I murmured.

"Do you really have any idea how important you are to me? Any concept at all of how much l love you?" He pulled me tighter against his hard chest, tucking my head under his chin.

I pressed my lips against his snow-cold neck. "I know how much I love_ you," _I answered.

"You compare one tree to an entire forest."

I rolled my eyes, but he couldn't see it, "Impossible."

He kissed the top of my head and sighed.

"No werewolves."

"I'm not going along with that I have to see Jacob."

"Then I'll have to stop you."

He sounded utterly confident that this wouldn't be a problem.

I was sure he was right; if that is, I continued to act like the clumsy human….I will. I can't risk him finding out before he changes me. I don't want to lie to him, because really I do love him, with all my heart…with all the heart that I am able to give him.

I loved him but I missed Shadow hunting, prowling the night, saving people, walking down an alley at night and the monsters are afraid of you, last year when Edward thought he saved me from those four men in the alley, the truth is that nothing bad would have happened…to me at least.

Thinking about shadow hunting made my skin prickle with excitement and adrenaline race through my body, all my senses sharpened and I could feel all my invisible runes burning themselves into my skin again. Like they wanted to be noticed, I felt the glamour slipping away and with the high I was riding I didn't really care, so what if he knew, so what if the whole world knew.

But then I felt his arms tighten around me and that brought me back down to earth With all my mental power I managed to hold on to the illusion keeping my secret a secret.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired, I think I might go to bed early tonight."

"Ok, I won't wake you, I think Jasper wants me to go hunting with him tonight and tomorrow's going to be sunny, so I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Kay." I leaned up to kiss him goodnight when he surprised me by entangling his fingers in my hair, securing my face to his. It was one of the kisses that threatened to cross his rules. Suddenly he pulled away stared into me eyes for a few minutes then whispered "goodnight" and said bye to Charlie on the way out.

I was tired but I wasn't really that tired, I was home sick. I missed Alicante, my mother, my friends, the institute, Luke, Church, Alec,, Isabelle Lightwood and being a Shadow hunter. And…Jace.

Grabbing a pair of scissors off of my desk I stood on my bed and moved aside the picture that was hanging on the wall. Opening the scissors I placed the blade against my finger and pulled it back while pushing down. I cut cleanly and I squeezed my finger till enough blood had collected on the end. Placing my finger on the wall where the picture used to hang I drew the rune of opening and unlocking. Only my blood and this rune would open the compartment. By the time I pulled my finger away it had already healed. The spell was broken and a compartment about a 45cm by 30cm opened in the wall. I pulled out the dark wooden chest there was located in it and then replaced the picture, I would seal the compartment properly when I was returning the chest.

Sitting on my bed I began to look through it. The first thing I took out was a pink handbag. In it was the keys to my blood red convertible sports car and the keys to my black motorcycle that had gold detailing. Contrary to what I told Edward I loved driving fast and my poor babies were sitting in a garage in the institute gathering dust. Next I pulled out my purse in it was some change, five grand in cash and three cards one containing my petty cash account that was paid by the institute every month, the second had access to my personal account, that particular one had…_**a lot**_ of money in it. While the third was my emergency account, even if it sounds like over kill this one has a special purpose. Every Shadow hunter had one, whether living in Alicante or among mundane's.

At birth 2 million dollars goes into this untraceable account. In a way it's a fake, so if we're running we can't be traced by renting a car or paying for fuel by card. The only person who has access to the records is the inquisitor. The third item was my real phone that connected me to other shadow hunters and it had a different number to the ones I gave to the Cullen's and everyone else that knows me as Bella Swan. Another item from the bag was my passport and drivers license with my actual photo and name on it.

Also in the handbag was my good make-up set, not that Bella Swan wore it often but Isabella Marie Fairchild Morgenstern did.

Leaving the phone out I put the rest aside I pulled out a golden parcel that had gold rope wrapped around it. With it unrolled on my bed I ran my hands over all of my shadow hunter equipment. My sensor, stele, five seraph blades, a dagger engraved with the Morgenstern crest, a witch light, a pendant that showed the Fairchild crest that was given to me by my mother, and my mother got it from her mother, ect, finally my hand traced over my golden whip, it seemed like yesterday I was using it to fight off demons. A deep sigh came from my chest as I re-wrapped the weapons. Under a silk cover at the bottom of the chest was my Alicantian clothes and my fighting gear.

My sturdy black leather boots that finished above my knee still looked brand new, next was my skinny black leather pants, industrial belt engraved with runes, lightweight undershirt, tough black corset and finally my three-quarter jacket that could be zipped up high enough to protect my neck and had full length sleeves with zips at the end so that they could either be faired or close fitting. I remember the exact feel of the tight material on my skin, it was tough while still being flexible, and it was perfect for fighting demons. A red velvet box contained my collection of runed jewelry.

Underneath that was a few of the clothes that I might wear in Idris. A long blue velvet cloak with a hood that protected extremely well from the elements, an emerald green silk shirt, blood red corset, white tight fitting pants, full length gold ball gown and a few pairs of shoes. At the very bottom of the chest were a few photographs of my family and friends on a trip to Alicante from just before I moved to Forks.

The other bag still in the compartment contained some of Izzy's mundane clothes; they were sassy and much bolder than Bella Swans. After replacing everything else back in the chest I turned on the phone, keeping to the agreement that I check it at least once a week.

**1 NEW MESSAGE**

I opened it.

**Izzy, its time to come home. Your father is still looking for the Mortal cup and we need your help!** **If you're not back by the 25****th**** I will send Jace and Alec to come and retrieve you. The inquisitor would also like to have a talk to you and more importantly we **_**al**__**l Miss you , Especially Jace y**_**ou have duty to attend to its time to become a shadow hunter again.**

**Luke.**

**P.S. Your mother's condition is still unchanged, whatever spell she did we haven't been able to find the antidote, and you might have better luck. Come home, please!**

I can not believe that this is happening, not now. Yes I missed it but I never wanted to leave Edward or any of the Cullen's, or ever Jake and the other wolves. But I have to leave, I was sent to Forks on a mission, one that was completed a while ago. And now it was time to go back. The 25th, that was in two days time, and I couldn't risk Jace and Alec coming, they wouldn't understand. The Cullen's and wolves would be in danger. Over my dead body!

And I'm not ready to see Jace after what happened when I left. In truth it wasn't my mission, Edward or the other Cullen's that kept me here, I was running.

If Luke sent them they would probably be portaled by Magnus which means they would arrive almost instantly. I'm going to have to drive…fast. And I will have to leave tonight.

I heard Charlie walk past my door to the bathroom, the door shut and the shower turned on. Good he would be asleep soon. Grabbing a piece of paper off of my desk I began to write a note to Edward.

_Edward_,

_Something has come up, but I can't explain it in a letter or at all, other wise I would have told you much sooner. As sorry as I am I must inform you that the only things I ever told you that were true were that my middle name is Marie, and my first name is Isabella, my parents aren't together and __**most**__ importantly that I love you. _

_I never wanted to leave you, believe me. But I must no matter how much it hurts., however I must ask that you don't try to find me. Even though you probably won't listen to my request I tried, maybe I have no right to ask._

_I know that you probably hate/don't trust/never want to see me again._

_Love, _

_Isabella Marie Fairchild Morgenstern _

I left it folded on my bed knowing that he would find it. I peeked into Charlie's room, he was snoring soundly so I closed to door and went into the bathroom. Turning on only the hot water tap I stepped into the shower. Hissing as the scalding water hit my skin, my punishment isn't nearly enough to fit the crime but I suppose the worst is yet to come.

After drying I grabbed the white silk robe that Alice had bought me last month and walked into my room. I stood in front of the full length mirror that was behind my now locked door, with the curtains firmly closed I relaxed my mind letting my eyes slip shut. It took a lot of mental strength to undo the mixture of glamour and witchcraft that makes me look like this bland human, Isabella Swan. The heat seeped through my body searing everything. I felt my bones hardening, becoming stronger, my muscles becoming toned and flexible, my skin burned and it changed into something more durable, my joints hurt as I became taller, my scalp tingled as my hair changed color and got longer, My eyes burned changing color and becoming as good as a vampires sight, a piercing sound echoed in my ears as they tuned into frequencies that humans couldn't hear, my nose burned as my sense of smell increased tenfold, to the point that I could tack a cat through the back alleyways of New York with ease and I felt all my power and courage and confidence and stamina returning. With my years of training and natural abilities I could outrun a vampire, track a werewolf through bog, out smart a fairy, fight a witch or warlock but most importantly kill demons.

I opened my eyes and for the first time in a long time saw Izzy Morgenstern the shadow hunter staring back at me. The person I saw was more beautiful then Rosalie, my body was beautiful, toned, smooth, curvy and strong. My face was that of an angel, with plump naturally red lips, bottomless ice blue eyes, creamy pale skin with a honey tint and a faint blush on my cheeks, angular nose and cheek bones and a smooth forehead. Pale golden blond hair went to past my waist, straight until my shoulders where it curled downwards around itself in loose ringlets. I looked like someone who should stand beside Edward.

I was only about five inches taller than I used to be but about three of those inches went to my legs.

Grabbing my bag of mundane clothes out of the compartment I put on a pair of black underwear, and a black lace bra that wouldn't have fit Bella Swan, I mean they're not massive because as a shadow hunter that would have been impractical. Before I put on clothes I re-marked my self officially becoming a shadow hunter again. I put on one of my favorite dresses it had a red silk underlining with a very fine black mesh on top, there was a black ribbon just under the bust where the mesh became pleated. Depending on the angle and lighting it either looked mainly black or red. On top I put my three quarter leather jacket that also had sleeves down to my elbows. I found my black strap stiletto heels and did my makeup, a black and silver Smokey eye, black eyeliner and mascara as well as blood red lipstick. I turned my pink handbag inside out making it black on the outside and replaced the contents. I placed my stele and a seraph blade in the hidden pockets of my jacket, now it was time to make a phone call.

_Ring, Ring…_

"_Hello?"_

"_Magnus, its Izzy."_

"_Ah, what can the high warlock of Brooklyn do for you today?"_

"_Three things, first I need my car transported to the front of Charles house ASAP, then I need the memories of everyo…every __**human **__that ever met Isabella swan and third I need my school records erased as well as medical records." I knew that it was selfish of me not to have erased the Cullen's memories of me but I couldn't bear the thought of them not remembering me. _

"_Not afraid of asking for things are you?" He said sarcastically._

"_Nope, not anymore since the charm you put on for shyness & clumsiness has been removed." My tone was slightly bitter._

"_I thought that a shadow hunter living with those traits might do you some good."_

"_Anyways I got to go before I talk myself out of leaving."_

"_Kay. Your car's there now." _

"_Thanks, goodbye."_

"_Bye."_

I looked out the window and sure enough my baby was waiting for me on the curb. Before I closed the trunk I pulled out my jewelry. The Fairchild pendant sat beneath the line of my dress so that all that could be seen was the chain, I also put on my diamond studs and my choker with runes of protection, healing on it. The final thing I put in was my gold ring that makes my marks invisible to mundanes.

Everything was loaded into the trunk of my car, the note was on my bed for Edward, so why couldn't I make myself leave?

My hearing picked up a sound from a few miles away, the sound of small graceful feet moving very fast. The smell on the wind was a vampire. I should leave right now, get in my car and drive in the other direction. But I guess that in my heart I wanted at least one of the Cullen's to know the truth.

The sound stopped.

"Bella, why didn't you tell us what you were?"

"I couldn't." I replied still facing away from them.

"So what, you were just going to leave me and the rest of the family without saying goodbye?"

I turned and she gasped, "Please Alice, you have to understand that I couldn't."

"But you were going to leave without saying goodbye to me," if she could cry she would be, I had seriously hurt her, "Without saying goodbye to Esme and Carlisle who think of you as their daughter, what about Emmett and Jasper, you're like their sister, even Rosalie would be upset to see you go but she'd never admit it and what about Edward, you leaving like this would destroy him, especially without an explanation"

"I'm only trying to do the right thing Alice." Without thinking about it I was hugging her in under a second, she hugged me back hard enough that it would have broke me if I were human. "I love you Alice."

"Love you too."

And with that I got in my car and began racing towards New York, towards my family, while also moving away from it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- There's only one thing I love more than him, you.

_**Isabella's POV-**_

I began to relax a little while speeding down the highway, scent of leather playing a big part in that. I don't really know why I was nervous, it's my family. Maybe it's because I don't want them to know that I was involved with a vampire. If they knew about that then the clave would soon follow. The people I consider as my shadow hunter family is, my real mother Jocelyn Fairchild, Luke her husband, Maryse and Robert lightwood are like an aunt and uncle, Jace Herondale there was a time when I thought he was my real brother, we were both raised by valentine my real father for the first ten years of our lives, then when he faked his own death we were taken to the New York institute because we were supposedly Michael Wayland's children. Two weeks later we found out the truth when Jace saw Maryse looking at a photo of Michael and Jace asked, "Who's that?" after that it was discovered that Jace was actually Stephen Herondale's child. I on the other hand was Valentines daughter the Lightwoods got my mother to come to the institute and from there it was like we had known each other my entire life. Alec and Isabelle Lightwood are like my siblings and it used to be just that way with Jace as well but as I left for forks something changed.

_FLASHBACK…_

"_Well I guess ill see you in about a year." I said to Jace._

"_Bell." With that one word he struck something deep in my heart. Jace has never been one for huge emotional displays. But when my name left his lips the mask fell from his eyes and his ever emotion was on display. Within the intense burning blue depths I saw pain, longing, fear, lust, tenderness and an all consuming love. I have never doubted that he loved me but I always thought it was in a brother/sister way. But this was way too intense and it had a romantic feeling. "I don't want you to leave." He said every word slowly, like he was making sure that I understood. The way he said it, it was the equal of I love you. I was shocked and didn't know how to react, so I did what I always do when I was in danger of showing real emotion…I ran._

_Got in my car and drove to Magnus' house to get the spells done. I was confused and I didn't like it._

Back in my car I was now driving towards Jace and I was scared, because he brings out such strong emotions. But I think I realize now why I was able to harbour such strong emotions for Edward, Bella and Iz, were exact opposites of each other. Bella was weak, Iz isn't, Bella was emotional but Iz feared them. I'm screwed up, I know. Not only am I now scared of Emotions but I now have a multi-personality disorder.

I was driving on automatic, surprisingly I didn't crash since I was doing over 200mp/h. suddenly I stopped, outside the institute.

"Deep breaths Isabella, this is going to be a long night." And now I'm talking to myself. _GREAT!_

_**Edward's POV- **_

She left. It felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest. How can I go in existing? What can't she tell me? Is she alright? Why is Alice blocking her thoughts? Why did she leave me? Did she learn about Tanya?

_**Alice's POV- **_

He can't find out. He can't find out. He can't find out. He can't find out.

_**Esme's POV- **_

Will I ever see my daughter again?

_**Carlisle's POV- **_

Why would she do this to us.....to Edward? What could have possibly made her leave? Was it her…?

_**Emmett's POV-**_

My little sisters gone. We have to get her back and I don't care who I have to beat up to do it.

_**Jasper's POV- **_

Oh God, the emotions of sadness, its crushing. Why Bella?

_**Rosalie's POV- **_

She is so selfish, thinks she can just walk away from us without an explanation.

_**Jace's POV- **_

She is coming back. I will have to hide my emotions or I might scare her away again. I was so worried while she has been away. I want to wrap her slight frame in my arms and know that she is safe. I should have gone with her. Will she even talk to me? I don't care just as long as I can protect her.

Then I hear a car with a powerful engine speed up the road and then glided to a stop in front of the institute. A door close. Heels on the pavement. The grand doors open to reveal an angle. With a red dress on, black heels, ¾ jacket, wet hair. Her body was framed by the open door, the pouring rain creating an enchanting background behind her and the light of a street lamp made her skin glow. Then a pair of beautiful blue eyes gazes into mine and I feel the strongest magnetic pull. Next thing I know my lips are crashing down on hers, one hand tangled in her hair, the other around her waist holding her tightly against my chest. She kisses me back and I pour into that kiss everything that I am feeling, relief, love, passion, lust, joy and utter contentment.

My angle came back.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3- It should feel like cheating…but it doesn't.**

**Isabella's POV- **

_There is no point denying it any longer…I am in love with Jace Lightwood._

The kiss was interrupted when Church managed to squeeze in between us.

"Oh my poor baby, its okay I love you too," I said as I picked him up and cuddled him.

"Wait, love him too, as in you love me?" he said with that cocky ass attitude, a devilish smile on his lips.

"Yes, I Love You." As I said there was no point denying it.

"Awwww, Iz I never knew that you were capable of expressing emotions."

"You know that you are a jackass. Right?"

"Yeah but you love me."

"Maybe I might change my mi…" suddenly I was pushed against the wall, church jumped out of my arms as Jace pinned me.

"No you won't"

"I might." He leaned in and tried to kiss me but I kneed him in the stomach, hard.

"Shit, that hurt." He growled.

"Awwww, I thought that you liked it rough?"

"Bitch"

"Dick"

"Slut"

"Jackass"

"I love you too" And he captured my lips in his, his body pushed against mine, one hand in my hair the other around my waist.

Nobody else was home; I later learned that Maryse and Robert were in Alicante with Max, Izzy was with some fairy Knight and Alec was at Magnus's House. I only remember four things from that night, one, somehow we ended up in Jace's bedroom, two, church may have had the door shut on his face, three, the name Edward didn't cross my mind the entire night and finally I realised that I never thought of Jace as my brother, I have always loved him.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to the warmth of the sun on my back. After I decided to open my eyes, the first thing I saw was Jace's cocky grin directed at me.

"Oh, shut up," I groaned.

"Hey I didn't say anything."

"Like you needed to." As he was about to reply the door swung open and Isabelle pranced into the room.

"Jace, Iz's car is out the front but I haven't seen her yet, have yo…."This was the point when she actually decided to look at the bed. "ARHGGGGGGGGG, don't you guys lock!!!"

"Don't you lock," Jace replied.

"Anyways, Hi Iz, how are you?" I guess she chose to ignore the fact that both Jace and I were lying in bed wearing minimal clothes and my hair probably looked like shit. Izzy sat on the end of the bed and waited for an answer.

That's a good question, how was I? I just cheated on Edward. But what was weird was that I didn't feel guilty, at all. But I am confused because I am not even sure weather I still love Edward. My head hurts!

I was about to answer when Alec walked past the door, said "Morning." Continued walking, did a double take, backtracked and strode into the room, asking "What the HELL is going on?"

"Um … Hi Alec."

"Hi Iz ….Sooooooo, what up?" Heavy on the sarcasm.

"Nothing really, how have you been?"

"Good, though apparently not as good as some." He said suggestively while glaring, damn I had hoped he wouldn't notice the currant situation. "I m going to leave now and take Isabelle with me, you two should get up and dressed, then come down for breakfast."

As soon as they left (Iz had to be dragged out of the room screaming, "but I haven't seen her in so long!") we got up, showered, and dressed. It probably wouldn't have taken as long as it did but Jace kept interrupting what I was doing by coming up to me and kissing me passionately.

After I opened too curtains I saw a silver volva drive down the street and turn right at the intersection, heading towards a hotel. It made me think of Edward and how I left him without an explanation. What I felt for Edward was love, but it was nothing in comparison to what I felt for Jace.

If the love I felt for Jacob Black was like the sun, and Edward eclipsed it, what I felt for Jace was like the pull of a black hole. He drew me to him; like a magnetic force, and once I got too close, I was consumed by it. The sun and the moon were destroyed by the sheer force of it, but although I was closer to the destructive power of it, I was protected. Jace would never hurt me and he would die to protect me, but the difference between that and Edward's manner is that Jace knows that I have to fight my own battles and that there are going to be injury's along the way. Edward would shield me but Jace would stand on the side lines cheering me on while watching my back.

Edward has hurt me before, deeply. So has Jacob. Jace never has, and I know that he never will.

A pair of warm strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. His warm breath tickles my ear and as his lips press to my collar bone a delicious shudder runs down my spine. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about how much I love you." A small lie.

"And?"

"Why do you think that there was anything else?"

"Because I know you better than anyone else."

"I was thinking about the people I left in forks and about how much I love you."

"Was on of them the vampire you were dating?" There was no accusation in his voice, no trace of anger or disgust.

"How did you know?"

"I wasn't keeping tabs on you I swear, I know that you're a big girl who can look after yourself. Besides you are one of the best shadow hunters I have ever seen."

"Damn straight"

"Magnus regularly checked on you to make sure that the glamour was working, he saw you with one of the sparkly vampires. He told Luke, and he asked me to go down and check on you.'

"Did you?"

"No, I told him that if you needed help that you would call."

"That doesn't sound like you."

"Well at that time I was still hurt that you left in the first place and I also didn't want to see you with anyone else, especially a downworlder."

"I'm sorry." And I meant it.

"Its okay, besides I think you made up for it last night."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Okay, Okay!"

**Yay. Another chapter finished. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I hope that you enjoyed it and if you have any questions or suggestions about something that you would like to happen in the story PM me or leave it in a review an I will see what I can do! (PS, THAT LAST PAER OF THE AN WASN'T MEANT TO RHYME!!! I SWEAR) **

**Luv**

**Teddybearwithfangs**


End file.
